jessiefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Debby Ryan
Deborah Ann Ryan alias Debby Ryan est une actrice et chanteuse américaine née le 13 mai 1993 à Huntsville dans l'Alabama1. Elle est surtout connue pour son rôle de Bailey Pickett dans le sitcom La Vie de croisière de Zack et Cody et elle est l'héroïne de sa propre série sur Disney Channel : Jessie. Depuis 2012, elle fait partie du groupe de musique The Never Ending. Sommaire * 1Biographie ** 1.1Vie privée ** 1.2En tant qu'actrice ** 1.3En tant que chanteuse ** 1.4En tant que productrice * 2Filmographie ** 2.1Télévision ** 2.2Théâtre * 3Discographie ** 3.1EPs ** 3.2Single ** 3.3Single promotionnel ** 3.4Autre participation ** 3.5Clips vidéos ** 3.6Tournées * 4Récompenses et Nominations * 5Références * 6Liens externes Biographie À 4 ans, sa famille déménage en Allemagne et Debby commence à jouer la comédie dans des théâtres. Trois ans plus tard, (à 7 ans) elle revient aux États-Unis et s'installe au Texas. Elle se rend compte qu'elle veut poursuivre sa carrière dans la comédie. Après avoir trouvé un agent en 2007, elle finit par passer sa première audition et décroche un rôle dans le film Barney. Après ça, elle tourne dans quelques publicités et dans le film, The Longshot. Elle avait envoyé quelque temps auparavant une cassette d'audition à Disney et est ravie quand elle découvre finalement qu'elle obtient le rôle de Bailey dans La Vie de croisière de Zack et Cody sur Disney Channel car dans son enfance elle était une grande fan de la série la vie de palace de Zack et cody. Elle déménage du Texas et s'installe à Los Angeles en Californie pour la série dont le tournage commence en avril 2008. Le 5 mai 2014, Debby Ryan passe derrière la caméra et réalise son premier épisode pour la série Jessie tandis que le personnage doit se marier avant la fin de la saison2. Vie privée Debby était dans une relation avec le batteur du groupe Twenty One Pilots, Josh Dun, de mai 2013 à septembre 2014. Sa meilleure amie est la même depuis le 7th grade, l'équivalent Américain de la cinquième en France. En tant qu'actrice Debby Ryan au Gracie Awards en mai 2011 En 2007, elle apparaît dans Barney : Let's Go to the Firehouse. Elle joue ensuite dans le film The Longshots aux côtés de Ice Cube et Keke Palmer. l En 2008 elle obtient le rôle de Bailey Pickett, dans le spin-off de la série La Vie de palace de Zack et Cody : La Vie de croisière de Zack et Cody. En 2010, elle joue dans le téléfilm 16 vœux, qui est un Disney Channel Original Movie réalisé par Peter DeLuise, et diffusé le 25 juin 2010 pour sa première surDisney Channel USA. En 2011, elle décroche sa propre série Jessie qui a débuté le 1er octobre 2011 sur Disney Channel3. Et elle reprend son rôle de Bailey Pickett pour le film DCOM inspiré de la série La Vie de croisière de Zack et Cody. Elle fait aussi une apparition dans le double épisode de la saison 5 de la série Private Practice dans le rôle de Hailey, une jeune fille de 18 ans qui se retrouve en centre de désintoxication. En 2012, Disney fait aussi appel à elle pour interpréter Tara Adams, le rôle principal d'un nouveau DCOM : Radio Rebel. Elle fait aussi deux apparitions dans des séries Disney Channel et Disney XD : Sketches à gogo ! dans son propre rôle et dans Zeke et Luther où elle interprète Courtney Mills. Et elle joue aussi dans''Jessie'' où elle interprète Jessie aux côtés de Peyton Roi List, Cameron Boyce, Karan Brar, Skai Jackson et Kevin Chamberlin. En 2012, la série Jessie saison 2 a été diffusée aux États-Unis, mais c'est seulement en février 2013 que la série apparait sur le Disney Channel français. Durant l'été 2014, elle révèle lors d'une interview pour le magazine Teen Vogue que la saison 4 de Jessie sera la dernière. La fin de la série devrait aussi signer la fin de son contrat et de sa collaboration avec Disney Channel. En tant que chanteuse Debby Ryan joue de plusieurs instruments dont la guitare, le piano acoustique et le clavier. Elle est également auteur-compositeur et écrit actuellement la musique aux côtés de son frère aîné. Debby Ryan a montré de l'intérêt dans plusieurs types de musique et ses genres musicaux sont principalement le jazz et la pop country avec un mélange de musique rock. Ryan a été mis en tête d'affiche du « Terrific Teen Tour », une série de concerts avec en vedette Mitchel Musso, Jasmine Richards et Savannah Outen, qui débutera le 9 juillet 2009 et fin le 14 juillet, mais la visite a été annulée en raison de conflits d'horaire. Elle a aussi enregistré 2 chansons pour le Disney Channel Original Movie 16 vœux : les 2 singles Open Eyes et A Wish Come True Everyday. Elle chante aussi la chanson du générique de sa nouvelle série : Jessie. Pour son nouveau DCOM Radio Rebel, Debby fait une reprise du célèbre titre : We Got The Beat. Durant l'été 2012, Debby dévoile sa nouvelle chanson : We Ended Right En Featuring Avec Chase Ryan Et Chad Hively En 2013, elle fonde son propre groupe, The Never Ending, avec cinq amis, dont elle est la chanteuse principale. Ils sortent leur premier EP, One (en), le 24 juin 2014. Elle en a écrit toutes les chansons. Le groupe a produit et fondé lui-même cet EP. En 2014, Debby annonce que le groupe est en train de travailler sur leur premier album. Debby et son groupe sont parties en tournée avec les Fifth Harmony lors de leur tournée d'Eté 2015. En tant que productrice Debby Ryan a produit plusieurs épisodes de Jessie depuis que la série a commencé. Elle a assisté aux réunions de production et a fait d'importantes contributions à la série. Elle a créé sa propre société de production, Shadowborn Productions4. Avec sa société, elle a produit le clip de sa chanson pour le DCOM Radio Rebel, ainsi qu'un clip pour le label Fueled by Ramen. Sa compagnie travaille sur un film post-Disney qui devrait sortir en 2016. Debby espère pouvoir un jour fonder son propre label4, afin de donner aux artistes un endroit où ils pourront s'exprimer et créer de la musique. Filmographie Télévisio Debby Ryan en 2009 * 2006 : Barney (Barney & Friends) (Série TV) : Debby * 2008-2011 : La Vie de croisière de Zack et Cody (The Suite Life on Deck) (Série TV) : Bailey Pickett * 2009 : Hannah Montana (Série TV) : Bailey Pickett * 2010 : 16 vœux (16 Wishes) (Téléfilm) : Abigail Jensen * 2011 : Zack et Cody, le film (The Suite Life Movie) (Téléfilm) : Bailey Pickett * 2011 : L'Heure de la peur (R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour) (Saison 1, épisode 16) (Série TV) : Steffani * 2011 : Private Practice (Série TV) : Hailey * 2011 - 2015 : Jessie : Jessie Prescott * 2012 : Sketches à gogo ! (Saison 1, épisode 21 : Cole et Dylan Sprouse) (Série TV) : Elle-même * 2012 : The Glades (Série TV) : Christa Johnson * 2012 : Zeke et Luther (Saison 3, épisodes 71 et 72 : There's No Business Like Bro Business) (Série TV) : Courtney Mills * 2012 : Prank stars (série TV) : Elle-même * 2012 : Appelez-moi DJ Rebel (Téléfilm) : Tara Adams/DJ Rebel * 2013: Le noël ou tout a changé : Haddie * 2013 : Austin et Ally (Série TV) : Jessie Prescott * 2014 : Bonne chance Charlie (Série TV) : Jessie Prescott * 2014 : Mighty Med : Jade / Remix * 2014 : The Muppets... Again! : Inconnu * 2014 : Last Chance Holiday : Haddie * 2015: Le monde de Riley : Aubrey Théâtre| modifier le code ; Au Moyen-Fossil Hill School de Keller au Texas * Il était une fois un Loup * Stuart Little * Oklahoma! * Les Divinités ; Autres lieux * Dieu, viens ici - Mary * Family Production Series - Gussie Mae * Cœur Brisé - Brittany * Le cœur de Noel - Karen * Nuncrackers - Maria Montini/and a mouse * La Belle au Bois Dormant - Aurore Discographie EPs Ryan lors d'un interview pour le filmAppelez-moi DJ Rebel * 2014 : One (avec The Never Ending) Single * 2011 : We Ended Right (featuring Chad Hively & Chase Ryan) * 2014 : Mulholland Drive (avec The Never Ending) Single promotionnel * 2011 : Made of Matches pour la série L'Heure de la peur * 2011 : We Got the Beat Autre participation * 2010 : Hakuna Matata * 2010 : A Wish Comes True Everyday pour le film 16 vœux * 2010 : Open Eyes pour le film 16 vœux * 2010 : Deck the Halls pour le film La Mission de Chien Noël * 2012 : Hey, Jessie chanson du générique Jessie * 2013 : Favorite Time of Year * 2013 : Face 2 Face feat; Ross Lynch pour un épisode de la série Austin et Ally Clips vidéos * 2009 : I'm A Country Girl performed by Bailey Pickett (Debby Ryan) * 2010 : A Wish Comes True Everyday * 2012 : Texas Guys performed by Jessie Prescott (Debby Ryan) * 2012 : We Got the Beat performed by Tara Adams (Debby Ryan) * 2013 : Face To Face performed by Austin Moon (Ross Lynch) et Jessie Prescott (Debby Ryan). * 2013 : Ever Enough performed by A Rocket to the Moon Tournées| modifier le code * 2015 : Debby Ryan & The Never Ending : Première partie de la tournée d'Eté des Fifth Harmony. Récompenses et Nominations| modifier le code Références # ↑ (en) « » archive, Disney Channel Media Net # ↑ Disney Channel debuts new television series ‘Jessie’ archive # ↑ a et b (en) « » archive, sur IMDb # ↑ (en) Debby Ryan is directing an episode of Disney Channel hit 'Jessie' archive Liens externes| modifier le code * Notices d'autorité : Fichier d'autorité international virtuel • Bibliothèque du Congrès • WorldCat * Site officiel * Chaîne officielle sur YouTube * (en) Debby Ryan sur l’''Internet Movie Database''